A Flower In The War Zone: A Gokusen Fanfiction
by NikkiMikki28
Summary: A weird girl with really long bangs shows up at Kurogin Academy. But why is she chained to the wall? And why is she so against cutting her bangs?


A Flower In the War Zone: A Gokusen Fanfic

**Hey, I am OtakuQueenNumba1 and this is my 3rd fanfiction. But the other ones are busts, and I can't think of what to write for those. So, hopefully this will succeed! SO, onward with the story!**

I step onto the property of my new school- with 8 policemen and me being handcuffed and on a collar with a chain. So annoying. Hmm. Kurogin Academy. Seems interesting.

As we walked into the property, I noticed we completely skipped the main building, and went into a separate building. An Isolated one at that. As I walked into the building, I noticed the drawings on the wall. '_Nice._' We came to a stop at the door, and as we did, an officer said to me, "You will behave, if you know what's good for you." I said, "You will get away from me if you know what's good for you." A tug on my collar stopped me from getting closer to the man.

They open the door and pushed me through it.

"Who is that?"

"Is that a girl?"

"She's handcuffed."

"And she has a collar on!"

I growled at that person. Another tug. "We are delivering the new student." Guard #2 said to the class. "Introduce yourself." I stayed silent. "INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" He yelled at me, while picking me up by my collar. Gasps can be heard everywhere in the classroom. My bangs covered my eyes as I spit in his face. He dropped me, and I spoke. "… Makoto Reyogamine." Guard #2 smiled, then Guard #3 said, "Take her to the back!" All of the guards literally dragged me to the back and attached my collar to a loop on the wall. They all walked out of the room.

I should formally introduce myself. I am Makoto Reyogamine. I have waist length light brown hair and bangs that cover my eyes. I am currently wearing the uniform for Kurogin but with some alterations. I have the jacket open, and I have cut my red shirt in half diagonally. The pants are cut to make shorts, and I am wearing wedge tennis shoes. I am currently chained to a wall, as I said before.

As I sit there in the cuffs and chains, I see a figure through my bangs, and it was walking towards me. I started growling lowly, but that person wasn't fazed. "Mako-chan?" Mako- chan? Only one person calls me that… I lift my bangs and see who that person is. "Take?" I asked. He nodded his head and came closer. He helped me hold my bangs up and said, "You still have the long bangs I see." I nodded my head. "What are you doing here?" "I got into some trouble that caused me to have to be chain all the time. You know my temper." I said. His expression told me his response. "Yeah. I know too well how your temper can get." "Oi, Take. What are you doing over there?" A guy with a stylish hairstyle said, walking over to us. I growled and lunged at him, restrained by the chains. "Mako-chan calm down!" Take yelled in a panic. I kept lunging at him until someone hit me in the head with something. " What the-" I saw who that person was. " Oh. Ryu." I sat down.

"What was that about? Why did she lung at me?" The boy said. "She just doesn't like guys she doesn't know." Take replied. "Mako-chan, this is Yabuki Hayato. Hayato, this is Makoto." Ah, so his name is Yabuki. I glare at him. "Makoto, at least say hi." Ryu said. "… hi." I stated lowly, so he could almost not hear it. I hear the clatter of a chair, and I turn to look in the direction of it. Another boy comes over to us. I start to growl, but Ryu hits me and I stop. This person had a wild spiky hair and carried a fan, from what I could see. I believe his name is Tsuchiya Hikaru, or Tsucchi.

I look at him curiously. Then I look at the fan. Flap, flap, flap, flap. It is irritating me so much. Flap, flap, flap, flap. If that fan flaps one more time… Flap. That's it. I take a knife from my pocket and throw it at the fan. It gets the fan and almost grazes the guy, causing him to have the most hilariously terrified look I have ever seen. I smirk. Take looks even more flustered the before. "W-w-why did you do that?" He asked me. "His fan was annoying me, so I got rid of it." I responded calmly, pointing at the fan that was now connected to the wall. "Well you could have asked him to stop." "I coulda… but that's just no fun. I mean come on, that was pretty cool, right?" I said. I was about to ask Ryu what he thought when a really hyper guy came and got in my face. "Why are your bangs so long? You should cut them. But you probably don't know me. I'm Hyuuga Kosuke!" I was really uncomfortable due to the closeness of his face, so I punched him. He skidded back a few feet. I laughed. Very hard in fact. " You should have seen your face!" I laughed at him. Everyone looked at me. "What?"

In comes in the one and only person I really did not expect to be here. "Aneki?" I said looking at the glasses wearing pigtailed teacher. She looked at me, the showed a look of utter surprise. "Makoto?" She asks. Everyone has a look of confusion on there face. "Aneki?" Everyone chorused.

_**I know it was short, but the other chapters will be longer. Hope you liked it**_**! _See you!_**


End file.
